1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for inserting an item into a receptacle.
2. Discussion of the Background
In various steps of a manufacturing process it may be necessary to insert an item into a receptacle. For example, during the packaging phase the item might require insertion within a receptacle, such as a flexible sleeve or bag, in order to seal the item for shipping and for sale to the consumer. In some instances the item may be difficult to insert within the receptacle, for example, where the item is sized to fit tightly within the receptacle, where the item has edges that tend to catch on the opening of the receptacle, or where the material will expand when pressure is not applied to prevent the expansion. In such instances the process of inserting the item within the receptacle is a labor intensive process which may require more than one worker in order to successfully package the item.
Additionally, the aesthetics of the final packaged product is important, since the ultimate consumer will take the aesthetics of the final product into account during the process of deciding which product among several competing products the consumer wishes to purchase. The aesthetics of the final packaged product can, therefore, has a significant impact on the success of a product in the marketplace. Especially, when an item is packaged within a transparent packaging material. Therefore, if the item is forced into the receptacle and the product becomes damaged or appears deformed within the packaging, the consumer may decide not to purchase that product, and may opt for a competing product.
Based upon the above observations by the inventors of the present invention, the inventors have determined that an apparatus and method for inserting an item within a receptacle is needed that will overcome the disadvantages discussed above.